emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05356
}} is the 5,358th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 24 July, 2009. Written by SAMANTHA DOLAND DE VAUX Directed by DIANA PATRICK Plot Part One Mark drives to the remains of the farm shop as Doug and Leyla salvage some of the stock from the wreckage. Nathan, Faye and Ryan walk through the village talking about the crash. As the lads continue walking Faye goes over to Mark and tells him that Ryan would like to thank him properly. Rodney apologises to Mark who sends him home. Rodney tells Leyla he thinks he will lose his job. Aaron arrives to work at the garage. Cain spots Marks and questions who was on the phone. Mark tells him to leave it. Holly is in Café Hope with Moira. Betty gossips and enquires about John after yesterday's incident. Viv and Bob get back after Viv has been to visit Donna. Moira and Holly are introduced to Viv. Betty dramatises the story of the crash. Viv informs Betty that she has a message for Marlon but wants to surprise him herself. Sam enters Home Farm office with flowers and asks Mark for the envelope with money in it that Nathan has left for him. He tells Mark that Alice died 3 years ago on the 31st. Mark is sympathetic and kind to Sam. In the Woolpack, Betty complains about the state of the toilet brush in the ladies powder room to Val. Rodney is still fretting about whether he put the hand brake on the car or not to Diane. He thinks he might have been suspended, but Val points out the good side - at least he is pot less if they try and sue him. Betty tells Marlon that Viv is back from Donna's. Mark tells Sam that if can take time off for Samson school plays. Mark has a genuine soft spot for Sam. Sam confides in how much he loved Alice and wouldn't want any anyone else. Mark is relating his own situation to that of Sam's. Sam tells him no matter what, your first born is your favourite and you can't help that. Sam tells Mark about Samson’s meningitis scare. He would have done anything to make him live. Part Two Viv approaches Nathan to talk to him about his stock now the shop is out of service. She offers to sell it for him in her shop. He turns her down because her shop is not the right image for their brands. Zak and Chas are in the bar. Mark and Sam are together. Zak gloats about Aaron's achievements after the crash. Marlon buys some fish from Zak under the counter. Nathan comes in with Faye and Ryan to buy them a drink, which unnerves Mark. Rodney is fretting about his reputation and having to start all over again, but Val assures him that he always bounces back. Eric is unsupportive, so Diane offers him a job at the Woolpack. Val says she will put in a word with Mark but he tells her she is not the best character reference he can think of. Eric smugly tells him there is such a thing as making your own luck. Aaron leaves the pub, and Holly follows. Holly tells Aaron that John thinks he is a hero stopping the van. She tells him she is going to college soon and asks him about working at the garage. There is chemistry. Val is irritated that Rodney is sniffing round Diane, even though he wasn't. She asks Eric to have a word but he is down on his own luck and says he won't. Viv comes in and asks for Marlon. Ryan and Nathan share a game of darts while Faye goes to join Mark. She is fascinated how well their two sons are getting on. Cain offers to buys her a drink but she leaves followed by Mark. Cain clocks this. Holly is at the garage with Aaron. She asks him where there is to go out and asks him what kind of films he is into dropping hints to be taken out which his misses. Marlon is dancing in the kitchen when Viv storms in and tells him he is too upbeat for a man who is getting divorced. He is surprised to hear this and questions if this is what Donna is doing. Viv says it isn’t but that she’s told Donna she needs to sort something out – pointing out that Donna isn’t coming back, thanks to him. Viv says she was impressed when Donna picked Marlon despite him being a bit dopey but he was decent. Marlon chips in that he was decent enough to take Donna back the first time but Viv tells him she knows Donna begged to come back again and he just tossed her aside. Viv calls Marlon selfish. Donna would still be there is it wasn't for him. She wants an apology. He sarcastically apologies to Viv revealing the hurt he feels. John joins Moira in the pub. Nathan and Ryan are getting on really well. Rodney sits down and asks Nathan if he still has a job. Zak asks John whether he can buy him a drink. They talk about Aaron's bravery. John declines the drink offer from Zak saying he is choosey who he drinks with not people who steal off him. Mark is waiting at Tenant House. Faye tells him she saw Mark's face when he realised it was Ryan in the wreckage and he feels something for his son. Nathan sniggers at Viv telling Ryan she has more front than Brighton Pier, but Viv retaliates telling him his voice is squeaky and that where she has just come back from everyone carries a brick in their handbag. Cain overhears voices from Faye's as Mark shouts at Faye for actively encouraging the friendship between Ryan and Nathan. He tells her he is sorry she is hurt but he feels nothing for Ryan. He tells her to find a new family and be fulfilled like he is. Cain walks in and asks if everything is OK. Mark leaves. Cain wants to know what the problem is but Faye sends him away. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday